Byro Cracy
Byro Cracy is Dylan's real father after it was revelead that he wasn't born in the Sonic Multiverse. Appearance Byro is a tall and muscular man that sports white hair, with most of it slicked back and having numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, and some strands over his forehead. He has gray eyes and prominent cheekbones. He has two tufts of hair on both side of his chin which point downwards, and hasthinner and black ring around his eyes. Also, he doesn't have any particular eyebrows. Personality Byro is a calm and collected individual who doesn't show much emotion. His form of speech is polite. He was quite shocked when his son though he hated him and very much loves him. He is also a serious fellow, always having his sights on their main mission. He doesn't flinch even in the presence of Kyle, one of the powerful sorcerers. Byro is also seen as a very religious man. He has the utmost faith for the Zentopian church as seen when he follows the Archbishop without question, believing him to always be right. When someone speaks their mind against the Church, Byro's calm nature is replaced with anger and shock, never afraid to attack the person even if it is his own comrades as seen with Coco. Byro never smiles. After the Infinity Clock crisis, Byro shows to have lightened up a bit, having good terms with his son while drinking. In good-byes to the others, Greg asks him to smile for once in a while since his scowling make him look tired and when Byro smiles, everyone commented that he has a terrible smile, which irritates him. He belives that Remarriage is a disgrace becuase it makes look like the first wife never mean anything to the husband so he plans to never date or marry again and focus more time on work. Powers, Skills and Abilities By swinging his magical staff, that glows when used, Byro is able to nullify any kind of Magic in a very large radius. In other instances, however, the Magic isn't totally nullified, instead, Byro nullifies it on a certain area (his body or his partner's body, for an example), and discharges it on a certain area (usually behind him). When it comes to a Magic performed near Byro, the staff isn't essential to perform the Magic, as Byro was seen nullifying Magic with a simple wave of his arm, similar to Wave's users, as well as just crushing the Magic's source with his elbow. *'Immense Strength': He was able to endure Splinter's physical attacks only by blocking them with his arms, as well as being able to press his arm against his with equal force. He has also been shown to be able to effortlessly pummel Natsu into exhaustion, despite the latter's great stamina and durability. *'Enhanced Durability': He was able to withstand attacks as seen when Natsu managed to punch him in the face once but failed to injure him. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combat': Byro is a master of martial arts as seen when he was able to beat Splinter with his bare hands and hold his own against Shredder in battle. Dan mentioned that his combat technique is one of the five strongest in all of Earth. He also stated that he was trained to defeat fifty people at once. Byro can combine his fighting skills with his Nullification Magic to overwhelm an opponent like a Ninja, who uses Magic in his melee attacks. Weapons Staff: Besides being used in Byro's Magic, the staff can be used in swordsmanship. It's strong and resistant enough to make Byro equal in terms of melee combat with Shredder and Splinter. Family *Unnamed Wife (Desceased) *Dylan (Son) *Erik (Son) Voice Actor Brad Venable. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Former Villains Category:Single Category:Widower Category:Fathers Category:Married Category:Husbands Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes